halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
CPV-class heavy destroyer
Operational history Before the Human-Covenant War Before the Covenant's encounter with humanity, CPV-class Heavy Destroyers were almost exclusively deployed to the fringes, as exiles for their Shipmasters, and to deal with minor threats not important enough for proper fleets. They had two patterns though, with Sinaris used mainly by disgraced Sangheili Shipmasters, and the more recent Gorgut captained by Jiralhanae that were nuisances to their Sangheili commanders. They were not even deemed fit enough to be grouped in fringe fleets, although two Sinaris-pattern Destroyers were employed by the Minister of Fervent Intercession. Human-Covenant War During the Human-Covenant War, not many CPV-class Heavy Destroyers were deployed throughout the whole of the conflict. Many were used during the early years, though, with many being used and destroyed as suicidal ships during the , and several fought during the , with the being shot down and destroyed after fighting off the . They were also used in , and the survived the battle. In the later years of the war, they were much rarer, with the Covenant finding no use for them, albeit the Minister of Fervent Intercession's Fleet of Raging Dominance used two CPV-class destroyers until the end of the war. During the Great Schism, many Sangheili Shipmasters of Sinaris-pattern Destroyers felt obligated to help their Sangheili breathren, while the recalled all Gorgut-patterns to help overthrow the Council. Post-War Era During the Post-War Era, CPV-class destroyers became more prevalent, being recognised for their power, not for their disgrace. At the Arbiter's command, the started using Sinaris-patterns in their fleets, with the Shipmasters regaining favor for helping them, while the Jiralhanae utilised all remaining Gorgut-patterns, with taking many under his control. On the other hand, a rogue Sinaris-pattern Destroyer christened Gauntlet of the Ancients terrorized both Sangheili and Jiralhanae alike, commanded by the young Shipmaster Grono 'Yendam. It was eventually destroyed in orbit over the human backwater colony of Drawn. Variants Gorgut-pattern The Gorgut pattern is a more recent variant of the CPV designed for Jiralhanae use. It was not put into production until 2495, when the Jiralhanae had been absorbed into the Covenant war-machine for three years, and had proven themselves little, if any, worthy of commanding. The Sangheili Shipwrights saw this as a bad plan, and believed that Jiralhanae could not coordinate ground assaults, much less captain ships. However, this was the wish of the Hierarchs themselves, and the loyal Shipwrights would put the Gorgut-pattern into production in several small shipyards. During the Human-Covenant War, many of these were put to use by Sangheili Fleetmasters by banishing the unwanted Jiralhanae commanders in their fleets to the fringes, travelling on the Gorgut-pattern CPVs. In fact, Sangheili often preferred the more traditional Sangheili-led Sinaris-patterns to their Gorgut counter parts. Towards the end of the war, the Prophet of Truth secretly constructed a Jiralhanae shipyard to construct many different kinds of starships for the Jiralhanae to overthrow the Sangheili with. Gorgut-pattern Destroyers were put into production here, and by the time the Great Schism had begun, approximately 120 ships of the line had been built. During the Great Schism, many were destroyed, although a handful remained that were put into service by various Jiralhanae, the most notable being a group led by . The Gorgut is mainly designed to deal with the Jiralhanae's more "Primitive" ways, as said by Sangheili Shipwrights. It is made without Gravity lifts, although they can easily be installed, and is less heavily armed, not having even half the armament of a Sinaris. Even from these reasons, the Jiralhanae still find much use with it, having the ability to take down a human Destroyer with the same ease as the Sangheili version. The Gorgut is thinner and loner than a Sinaris, differing in many ways. It has less room in the hull, mainly due to no need of having the extra space for weapons. It is also thinner and has a weaker hull, mainly due to more resources being used on Sinaris-patterns and other warships, and actually a precaution made by the Shipyards to limit the Jiralhanae's power. This is a fatal flaw that allowed many Sangheili ships to take victory during the Great Schism. Shielded Sangheili warships would often ram when attacking Jiralhanae destroyers, going right through the thin and narrow side to easily destroy the ship. Gorgut''s were unprotected in this matter, not being constructed to deal with collisions like the ''Sinaris. Sinaris-pattern The Sinaris-pattern is a much more traditional pattern of CPV-class heavy destroyers that has been around for centuries. It's exact creation date is unknown, albeit it has been in use since the 20th century by human standards. It is known as the "Executioner" for it's roles, often used as an executing role, or serving as a replacement punishment for disgraced Fleetmasters and Shipmasters instead of death. It is much more coveted than Gorgut-patterns, and as such is why disgraced Sangheili feel blessed that they are assigned to these ones. During the Human-Covenant War, more Sinaris-pattern CPV-class Heavy Destroyers were deployed throughout the conflict than Gorgut. Many were used during the early years, though, with many being used and destroyed as suicidal ships during the Harvest campaign, and several fought during the Battle of Arcadia with the Radiant Perception having fought off the before being shot down. They were also used in Battle of the Etran Harborage, and the Proclamation's Tithe survived the battle. During the events of the war, the Fleet of Raging Dominance also raided around the colonies, it's backbone formed from the two Sinaris-patterns Merciless, and it's sister ship Gauntlet of the Ancients. The Merciless would be destroyed during the Great Schism along with many other CPV''s, ''Sinaris and Gorgut alike, while the Gauntlet would survive until 2556. Many remaining Sinaris-patterns would be redeemed during the Great Schism, and serve the Swords of Sanghelios, while a few were employed by remnant factions or became rogue ships. The Sinaris is more coveted than it's more recent cousin, the Gorgut, for a number of reasons. It has more than twice the armament of it's Jiralhanae counterpart, and equipped with more hull space for the crew to move around, and storage for extra weapons and turrets. It is much more bulky, being able to survive a head-on collision with a , and can even ram enemy warships into oblivion, attaining mediocre damage at most. Many were used to collide with Jiralhanae starships, or use their heavy weaponry during the , redeeming many crews and their Shipmaster to some degree. They are also equipped with ventral beams, like Gorgut''s, but have more powerful ones, another precaution made by Sangheili Shipwrights. ''Delkaar-pattern The Delkaar-pattern Destroyer is a standard design in use by the First fleet, like their CAS and CRS sister classes, the CPV had also been entirely standardised into a single pattern, making repairs easier, these ships are the standard brute force vessel in use, Acting as a combination of both old patterns of CPV with improvements, this pattern, like all other ships in the first fleet has a fallback system in case of EMP Attacks, The Delkaar Can also cloak for a short time, allowing for suprise tactics where a ship appears to be defenseless only for a number of Delkaar-pattern Destroyers to appear from cloak. These are the most numerous medium sized ships in the fleet, after the SDV-Class Corvettes of the fleet. Ships of the Line Gallery Category:Covenant ships Category:Destroyer classes